Jaune gets lucky
by Slaxxer4890
Summary: Jaune has been eyeing a few girls at beacon, but he's to shy to ask for a date. Luckily for him, The girls know about it, and they have a plan! WARNING LEMONS. divided into 3 chapters. Please favorite and follow for updates!


Jaune get's lucky

By:Slaxxer4890

An: the other day, I had an idea about "Jaune getting lucky" (if you know what I mean) this was also in algebra class, so I had to put the thought to the side for later. After I was done with my work, I thought about my answer,4, and my original thought, Jaune getting laid. My mind then decided, "write a 4 way!" so basically, expect some hetero, and some lesbian. I'll leave the others besides Jaune a suprise. Enjoy! -Slaxxer4890

Chapter 1:The Plan

(jaune's point of view)

Her body...it's so...perfect. Of course, Jaune was thinking about Yang. She has delicate curves, and..."Mr Ark, would you like to answer?" Surprised by the suddenly loud Professor Oobleck, he had no answer."uhh...the answer...to...what was the question again?" a few chuckles echoed the room. I have got to stop doing this, Jaune thought, but never did. Luckily, Pyrrha answer for himself. "The answer is dust. Dust was the greatest export of..." Pyrrha trails off, and Jaune resumes his thoughts. She's just so...beautiful. I...I should ask her...Maybe.

(12:00 pm Lunch time)

Jaune slowly plops down his bag, pulls out a Pb&j, and starts to eat. Grape jelly, always his favorite. To his left, Nora was rambling about a civil war they learned about in class. Blake seemed to ignore it, like she was part of it. Jaune didn't pay much attention to it though, and shrugged it off. Ruby was dusting her Crescent Rose. Blake was, as always, reading a book. Yang was peeking over at blake's book, but soon lost interest. Ren, as always, was forced to listen to Nora, and Pyrrha was silently eating lunch like Jaune. He felt the sudden need to thank her, but for some reason, held back. Another thing he vowed to stop doing, but still was doing anyway. Weiss was at the library, researching, as Ruby said. It was odd that she skipped lunch for research of all things, But it didn't bother him. He finished his lunch, and went on with his boring day, nothing special happening for the rest of the day. At least its a Friday, he thought. He would have 2 days to relax with no school work. Maybe then he could ask yang...or Weiss...or Pyrrha. How am I going to choose between them?

(pyrrha's point of view)

Yang, along with Weiss, arrived late to the "girls meeting", but they had bigger fish to fry. "...Are you positive?" asked Weiss, unsure of the previous question. "Yes, I know how Jaune is. I think it would be better if all 3 helped out." pyrrha suggested. Yang nodded her head, and Weiss had no response. "...I suppose." Weiss finally said. The plan is in motion. Good. He's sure in for a suprise tomorrow.

(jaune's point of view)

Saturday went on perfectly, allowing Jaune to be his natural lazy self. Flipping through channels, he found the sports channel. Vale cavaliers 10, Bloodgultch Spartans 17. Of course, it was grif ball, Jaune's favorite pastime. Something was odd though. Throughout the day, he had been treated like a king. Yang delivered Ren's pancakes and milk to him in bed, Pyrrha had fixed the T.V, and Weiss Delivered his soda when he was to lazy to get up. Are they buttering me up? But for what? Whatever. I'll just enjoy it while it last. This kind of treatment wasn't common, as most beacon students relied on themselves for basic task like getting soda, and fixing breakfast (with the exception of Ren occasionally) Still, he shrugged it off. Maybe they want to treat me like a leader? I dont know and dont care. I just want a pet soon...maybe a puma...

(Saturday, 9:00 pm)

Ren and Nora had decided to have a slumber party with team RWBY, in there new dorm, which was in a separate building. However, half of team RWBY, Weiss and Yang, said they had business to take care of. He felt this was a perfect opportunity for a shower, as it was quiet. That, and Pyrrha said he smelled. After his quick shower, he dried of, and still wearing his towel around his waist, headed out of the bathroom to his dresser. However, Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha were all on the same bed, laying together in there sleeping wear, waiting for something. Pyrrha decided to speak up. "Jaune, we know you can be a bit lonely at times...and you have a crush on us 3. So...we decided we should..." Pyrrha cut of short. After 5 seconds, Jaune realized. The thought of what was happening. There was no way. This must be a dream. Finally, Yang spoke up. " us 3 haven't had sex before, and neither have you. So we all decided we would give you the best time we could. Y'know, have a little fun. Realization hit Jaune's mind. He was getting laid. And not just with one of his dream partners, all 3. At the same time. After five seconds, Jaune joined them in bed, where they started to kiss. This was only the beginning, he thought.

Authors ending note: This story will have 3 chapters. Chapter 1, this one, was the build up. Chapter 2, the next chapter, will be most, if not all of the lemon. If you do not like lemon, skip to chapter 3, which is after the events. So, how did you guys like my little teaser? Favorite and follow for updates! Sorry for the chapter being short, as it will be the shortest of the 3, being the build up. If you have any request for anything to happen in chapter 2, such as what happens in intercourse, leave your request in the reviews column, and I will consider them. This is Slaxxer, signing off!

-Slaxxer4890


End file.
